Sasuke's a Love Genius!
by KiraiKenji-mehrab
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto is having a conversation, in which Naruto realizes that Hinata loves him. Only Problem? Naruto knows not what love is. Dobe *sigh* "For a not-an-expert-in-love you seem to know a lot, Sasuke" Naruto said scratching his hair. "Stay on topic, dobe" [NaruHina] mostly a humor fic REVIEW OR NARUTO WON'T SHARE HIS RAMEN!


**I don't own Naruto; if I did the ten tails would look cooler.**

**Please Review!**

**Sasuke's a love genius!**

It's been 2 years since Sasuke and Naruto combined their power to defeat Madara and Obito was saved by the team. He had returned to Konoha his punishment was the leftover paperwork of Tsunade-sama. And that's a lot of paperwork. Nobody hated him now being the war hero he was. He was now living a normal life in his apartment in the Uchiha compound. Now their cell was the only one with 5 people. Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and the two genins Sasuke and Naruto, they had submitted a request saying that they would still be one team. Their team looked like the A team.

Right now the two heroes were walking down the streets of Konoha. No Sakura though she was busy maybe making Sasuke another welcome back gift come on, it's been 2 years! Sai joined Sasuke and Naruto. They had just finished their not-so-friendly-with-intent-to-kill spar refereed by Sai. Sai had left them to go home.

Soon Sasuke spotted the shy Hyuuga with Sakura and Ino. He turned to his orange jumpsuit guy for a friend and said "Dobe?"

"What?" Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke from the cup ramen. "And don't call me that!"

"Ok dumbass" Sasuke smirked.

"You know for an Uchiha you are a potty mouth." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"How many Uchiha did you meet anyway? I mean Itachi was just a polite boy, but Madara and Obito?" He shrugged.

"Come on! Madara and Obito were better than Itachi. I mean we beat them to a pulp after they did the same but they didn't use one curse word"

"Well Madara was born on a generation these words weren't even invented yet and Obito lived with that guy. And remember Tobi is a good boy"

"Hmmm"

"Anyway, do you know her?" Sasuke said pointing at the shy Hyuuga; she hid when Naruto saw her.

"You know Hyuuga Hinata, she was in the same class as us…your memory can't be that bad" Naruto said disbelievingly.

"Oh…She has…grown"

"Pervert"

"What? I meant the hair and her height. Remember her hair was shorter" Sasuke tried to hide the fact that his mouth was wide open minutes ago. Sasuke has seen her in the last 2 years but he didn't actually care. Even though she has "grown" he was just shocked that it was none other than Hinata.

"That doesn't mean you are not a pervert" Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

Sasuke just glared at him, "Anyway, shouldn't you go talk to her? She always watches you train". Sasuke stated.

"She does…I didn't notice" Naruto said looking at the shy Hyuuga.

"…Dobe…"

"!"

"I'm not Ino-" Sasuke admitted.

"I didn't notice"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Yeah! You use it all the time".

"Like I was saying, I'm not a love genius like Ino but I think she has a crush on you".

"What?!" Naruto almost spit out his ramen. Well almost…

"You know ever since the chunin exam she seems to blush when she sees you, she always cheers you on. Not to mention she faints when you are close to her." Sasuke finally started to eat his ramen. Now they were sitting in a park bench. Hinata was there with Sakura and Tenten, they were discussing something. The two were far away from them. But once in a while she would look at Naruto.

"I still can't see your point" Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"How can you? You can't even sense her chakra when she's around…wait you can't sense anyone's chakra even though you have that Kyuubi all chakra radar thingy"

"Hey!"

"It's obvious everyone in your so called "KONOHA 11" knows it, not to mention Gaara he's the one who told me."

"Wha…" Naruto was totally confused by then. Actually he was a little confused when it came to love. I mean he loves Sakura who used to always hit him. And he once heard that love hurts so…well this was news for him.

Right then Sasuke cleared it for him…sort of. "Its love dumbass, you know what you had for Sakura but more deep and moooore true feelings."

"Hey! I had true feelings for her".

"You what?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I had…lighten up" by this time Naruto was thinking of an escape option but decided against it. Who knows Sasuke might run away to that pedophile again. "I know what love is" Naruto insisted.

"Really? And you didn't know she loved you".

"Well…"

"Even when everyone else knew"

"…" more silence

"She even kept her hair short because I liked long hair. So you wouldn't get the wrong idea".

"Sakura has short hair"

"I said I liked…come on stay on topic" Sasuke didn't even know why he was doing this. Of course this would be recorded as a favor. But he would still need to keep Naruto occupied so he didn't try anything with his Sakura…HIS

"For a not-an-expert-in-love you seem to know a lot" Naruto said scratching his hair.

Sasuke sighed and continued, "There's more, Kiba told Ino who told Tenten who told Neji who ignored it (lucky bustard) and Tenten then told Sakura who told me (damn it!) That she has a diary where she writes all about you. She even knows your *mumble* color."

"What?"

"Nothing…damn she's creepy but cute I guess."

"Well I do remember Hinata telling me she loves me and she got hurt by Pain which kind of made me angry and unleashed a new power and I tore Pain into pieces...sort of" Naruto said.

"That'…love…I think"

"Really?"

"Yep she loves you and you do too but you just don't know it yet"

"I get it it's like Ramen and me na?" Naruto said suddenly excited.

"Damn you Itachi why didn't you just kill me?" Sasuke cried out getting looks by the passing people.

"That's because he loved you…wait I KNOW WHAT LOVE IS" Naruto shouted out and Sasuke gave him a thumbs up and Naruto left to meet Hinata.

"Peace at last" Sasuke said making himself comfy in the bench.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

"I take that back" he thought to himself "I did as you told me now can we just leave and pretend like I don't give a damn about them?"

"Sure" the pink haired kunoichi said and hugged his arm.

"Totally worth it" Sasuke thought to himself.

On the other side Naruto met up with Hinata and done with the greetings Naruto declared "Hinata I think I love you"

Thud!

"Hinata! Hinata!"

**Please review…and have a nice day J remember your reviews take only 5-10 secs but it gives me a day's happiness :D**

**KK**


End file.
